The Perfect Date
by Gloo1997
Summary: Basically, it's about Jake and Nessie's first date.
1. The Perfect Date

**The Perfect Date**

_Jake's pov_

"Ocean Deep Restaurant, how may I help you?" Said a very bored voice. It was hard to distinguish whether it was a guy or girl.

"I'd like to make a reservation for two," I said. This was Nessie and mine's first date. I wanted it to be perfect.

"Yes, what type of seating would you like?" I was getting really irritated with this guy.

"Um, I would like the gazebo," I said. Nessie would so like that.

"When would you like the reservation?"

"This Friday night. At eight." I smiled at the image of Nessie smiling when she sees this. It'll be perfect.

"Okay, I just need a name."

"Jacob Black."

_Nessie's pov_

My date with Jake was tonight! I still didn't have the right dress. He said to where whatever, but he doesn't realize how important this is. I tore my closet apart as Alice watched from my bed.

"Alice, help! I can't find anything to where!" I screeched.

"Relax, Ness. I'm sure he'll love whatever you where. So, don't sweat." Alice said calmly. I whipped around to see her completely serious.

"What? Now you decide to not care about clothes?" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said I didn't care about clothes. It's just; you should choose your outfit for your first date. Not me. So, get to it." She gave me a light shove towards my closet, and walked out. I sighed in frustration, and turned towards my clothes. What should I wear?

I gasped as I spotted a beautiful red dress in the back of my closet. It was on a red hanger. Also known as Alice's emergency hanger. I pulled out the dress and examined it. It was red, strapless, and just plain perfect. Now, all I need are shoes. I looked at the top shelf I my closet and found them. The perfect red heels. I squealed and got ready.

_Jake's pov_

"Help! Help!" I yelled. But, they kept dragging me back.

"Hold still, Jake! We're almost done," Rachel said as she finished brushing my hair. Kim was busy fixing my tie, while Seth, Collin, Brady, and Embry held me down. I tried to squirm out of their grip but Emily hit me with a wooden spoon.

"Ow!" They finally finished, and I ran to the opposite side of the room.

"See, Jake, you look great. Check yourself out," Rachel said, pointing to the full length mirror. I walked over and gawked. I actually looked good. I had on a black tux, and dark blue tie. And my hair looked great.

"Huh, this is actually kinda comfortable," I said.

"Yeah, well, it's time to pick up Nessie," Embry said. I looked at the clock and cursed. It was already 6:45. I ran out of the house and towards the black Mercedes Carlisle let me borrow. It took me fifteen minutes to get to Nessie's house.

I quickly walked up the steps to the little cottage, and knocked. After about thirty seconds, Edward answered the door. He looked upset, but like he was trying to hide it.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," I said. He just nodded and opened the door for me to enter. I stepped inside, and all the air flew out of me when I spotted Nessie. She was gorgeous. Her brown hair was let loose around her face. She had pink blush on, and black eyeliner. She was wearing a strapless red dress that reached just above her knee, and red heels. And, her face was pulled into a permanent smile. "Hi," I breathed.

"Hi," she said. I grabbed her hand, and led her outside. I opened her door for her, and walked around to get in. Then, we headed towards Port Angeles.

_Nessie's pov_

We arrived in Port Angeles in an hour. Jake seemed to be glowing as the waiter led us behind the restaurant. My excitement was building with each step. Knowing Jake, this was gonna be amazing. Finally, we reached our destination, and I gasped at what I saw. It was a gazebo. There were candles on each step, and there was a table with a white, silk table cloth. There was a tiny chandelier above the table, and it was just beautiful. This is defiantly the perfect date.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I think it was perfect. There are images on my profile, so check 'em out. And please review. **


	2. date with Jealousy

_Nessie's pov_

I sat in the chair Jake held out for me, and looked around. The gazebo overlooked the ocean. The beautiful colors mesmerized me. The sun was just setting, so the water was a mix of pinks and oranges. Dolphins jumped and played on the horizon as birds flew home for the note. It was all so amazing. I looked over at Jake to see him staring at me. I blushed and looked away. What did I do to deserve him? He was, for lack of a better word, perfect.

"Hello, I'll be your server for the night." I looked over to see a blonde girl, about eighteen, staring at Jake. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at me. A smug smile appeared on my face as I looked at the menu. Everything looked so good. I looked at Jake and smiled.

"I can't decide," I said. He grinned, and grabbed my hand.

"Okay, close your eyes, and point. Ready?" I nodded, and did as he told. When I opened my eyes, I looked at Jake before reading the result. _Escargot and Spanish rice. _I looked at the waitress and she nodded.

"Snails and rice, it is. How about you?" She said turning to Jake. I ignored her as I stared at menu. Snails. _Snails?_ Uh-uh, I am not eating that. I was about to tell the waitress that I changed my order, but she was already gone. I sighed in frustration and looked at Jake.

"So, what did you order?" I asked, curious.

"You'll see," he said. I scowled at him. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks, you look nice, too."

"Nice? _Nice?_ I did not spend two hours being groomed by my sister to look nice. Do you know how much torture I had to go through to look like this?" He said, feigning hurt. I kissed his cheek, and smiled.

"Fine, you don't look nice. You look amazing. Stunning. Is that better?" I kissed him again and gave him the puppy dog look. He seemed to melt under my gaze before going back to normal.

"I guess it's a little better. I mean, I did it all for you. Otherwise, I wouldn't be wearing this monkey suit. I mean, really? Who can wear this?" I laughed as he tugged at the 'monkey suit'.

"Don't worry. I prefer you shirtless, anyway," I said. He grinned at me.

"Here's your order, can I get you anything else? Anything at all?" The waitress asked, leaning towards Jake. A growl escaped my throat as Jake waved her off.

"Ya know, I really like seeing you jealous," Jake whispered to me.

"I am not jealous. I just don't like sluts flirting with you as if I wasn't right next to you." I looked at the food in front of us and scowled. In front of me were snails. In front of Jake were steaks, steaks, and more steaks. "Are you going to share that with me?" I asked looking at his plate.

"On one condition," he said. I raised my eyebrows. "Admit you're jealous." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I might be a tiny bit jealous," I said.

"Well, don't be. There is nobody in the world; scratch that, in the universe that I'd rather be with than you. I want you to remember that. Okay?" I nodded as I gazed into his brown obsidian eyes. They held so much love and compassion, that it was hard to say no. "Good. Now you can have some steak." I laughed as I watched Jake try to cut a steak with a tiny knife. When he finally cut it, he put it on my plate and devoured is food. Man, do I love that wolf. _My _wolf. This was probably the greatest first date ever.

**A/N: Okay, that's the end of that. **


End file.
